


Dancing Tonight

by AxisMage



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, La´gaan is a human, M/M, Romance, not that it really matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxisMage/pseuds/AxisMage
Summary: He should have made things clear from the very start and told Megan he couldn´t see her as more than a good friend instead of letting her plan several “friend dates”. Up to that point it had been somewhat stressing, but mostly bearable, even enjoyable. This however, was crossing every single line that ever existed.Megan had signed them both up for dancing lessons





	Dancing Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... this also started out as a short oneshot LOL. I worked on this one for quite a while, so I hope at least someone enjoys it

This was the last time he went out with Megan. He should have put a stop to it sooner. He should have made things clear from the very start and told her he couldn´t see her as more than a good friend instead of letting her plan several “friend dates”, dates that by the time they ended, she expected him to kiss her and declare his undying love. Up to that point it had been somewhat stressing, but mostly bearable, even enjoyable. This however, was crossing every single line that ever existed.

Conner stood at the back of the crowd, debating whether he could make it out the door before Megan could notice. She seemed distracted enough listening to the teacher, looking as enraptured as the rest of the people around them. Everyone looked excited and ready to get over the welcome speech so they could all line up and begin their dance classes.

 _Dance classes._ Conner still couldn´t believe it. He knew Megan was spontaneous, bubbly and always wanted to try new things, but in his heartfelt opinion, signing them both up for dancing lessons and then dragging him inside the studio was a bit much.

“… And I see we have a couple of new faces around here. First time you come to class, I presume?”

The voice sounded closer than before. Conner´s eyes flicked to Megan, who now stood clutching her hands against her chest, almost bouncing in place. “Yes! I saw your advertisement and I thought this was the right time to start some dancing lessons. My… friend and I came together.”

Conner tensed, took a step toward the door. He could make it outside in three stomps, two if he stretched his legs wide…

“Well, _well._ Hello there, the crowd is this way, not outside. If you´d like to join us?”

He froze, his eyes fixed on the door ahead of him. He thought about making a run for it, trying not to think about what Megan would say later. In the end, however, he turned on his heel.

Vibrant blue eyes caught his, and they twinkled with amusement as Conner felt his face heat up.

“I hope that means you´ll stay at least today.” A cocky smile adorned the teacher´s handsome face. “Name´s Dick Grayson. Welcome to class.”

Conner couldn´t muster up an answer. He stayed where he was, watching as the teacher turned around and went back to the front of the studio. People moved before he could even open his mouth to speak. After a matter of minutes, the lines were formed, and the students – women for the most part – were waiting for the teacher´s first order rather expectantly.

“Conner?”

He jumped upon hearing Megan call his name, touch his arm. He turned to meet her gaze, cleared his throat. “I´m fine,” he said, then grabbed her arm and gave her a soft push. “Go stand in the first line. I´ll stay right here, but I won´t leave. I promise.”

She stared at him, bit her lip, but in the end she nodded and went to stand at the front of the studio. She was smiling by the time she got there, and Conner sighed, relaxing. He went to stand behind the last line, decided he´d give it his best shot. For Megan. Not because he felt because those blue eyes tracking his every movement.

Stretching was first, as he´d expected. He did it without looking at the teacher, staring instead at the person in front of him. It was easy enough. He was used to doing stretching before he exercised. He knew most moves by heart, which allowed him to stare either at the floor or the person in front of him when the teacher called for a change of. Once everyone´s bodies were warmed up and ready to go, they started with the basic steps. Conner tripped over his own feet as soon as he started, just as he´d also expected. He wasn´t what one would call graceful, or nimble, or elegant. He could admit he was strong and could lift weights if asked to (that´s how he exercised most of the time after all), but moving his hands and feet in time to the soft melody coming from the speakers located around the studio was way beyond his ability.

He wished he could move like the teacher.

Conner found himself staring at Dick Grayson as the song went on and he kept repeating the steps for all the students to see. At one point, he stopped moving and pretended he needed to drink water so he could check him out, watch as the long and lithe muscles flexed, shifted under the tank top and sweatpants.  He made it look easy. He made it look entertaining. He made… he made Conner kind of want to dance with him.

Conner almost choked on a sip of water with that last thought. He doubled over, leaning a hand against the closest wall and tried not to cough his intestines out. By the time he could take a deep breath, he realized the place had gone eerily quiet. Like a character in a horror movie, he straightened, then turned around.

At least ten pairs of feminine eyes were staring at him. Dick Grayson and Megan were closest to him, and despite Megan´s obvious expression of worry, Conner found himself responding to Dick´s frown. “I´m fine.”

“You didn´t sound fine a second ago.”

“I choked because I took a too big sip of water. I´m fine,” he repeated.

Dick moved a few more steps forward, tilted his chin. A small yet provocative smile traced his lips. “With a body like that I wouldn´t expect you to get tired from a few simple steps, but you can take a break if you need it.”

Conner blushed so fast the world swam, and he had to lean his hand against the wall once more. He gritted his teeth, felt his own chin tilt forward. “I don´t need a break. I do rougher stuff every day.”

“Weightlifting for the muscles, running for cardio?”

A small sound died in his throat. He blinked once, twice, then frowned. “How did you…?”

Dick winked his answer, turned around and headed back to the front of the studio, assuring the rest of the students that he was all right. He picked up a little remote from the floor. Seconds later, music was coming from the speakers again.

“Very well, let´s continue with the basic steps. If you can own these before class is over, we´ll do some freestyling.”

There was a murmured agreement, some whistles, some punches in the air. Conner saw Dick laugh at the collective enthusiasm before the volume went up, he gave the students his back and began moving again, watching them all in the mirrors.

Conner stood still the first few seconds. However, after locking eyes with Megan´s and later Dick´s reflection, he found himself sighing and moving to the beat of the song. Or rather, trying to mimic the way Dick´s body moved with the music.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Megan was shocked when he told her he´d attend the second lesson. She was so shocked that it was more amusing than it was embarrassing. She´d gaped at him for what felt like an eternity before becoming her usual cheerful self and admitting she was glad he hadn’t hated the idea. She´d thought that after the teacher´s ah, funny comments he wouldn´t want to go near the place ever again. Usually, she would have been right, and Conner would have preferred to walk down the street in his underwear than go back into the studio. Yes, that would be a more Conner Kent thing to do. Going back there to see what shirt the teacher would wear that day and how his arms would look in it was more a thing his older brother would do.

Then again, his brother had always been less awkward and a bit more than direct than him.

“Hello again, stranger.”

Conner froze with his hand on the handle of the studio´s front door. He turned his head to find Dick Grayson right next to him, dressed in a tight-fitted black suit, hair disheveled.

“Isn´t it open yet?” was the only thing Conner could blurt out, pulling his hand away and taking a step back. He felt chills down his spine. Had he somehow… gotten there before time? Was his watch broken? He had been pretty sure he´d left home in time to arrive a bit late as to not seem very desperate. Ahem. _Interested_.

Dick laughed, a soft cackling sound that stopped the chills at once. Blue eyes shone with amusement as he pushed the door open. “Actually, we are both late. I had my part time assistant come in to open the place and warm up the class. I had a small mishap and knew I wouldn’t make it in time.”

Dick stepped in, and Conner followed closely, raising his eyebrows. “Does that mean this isn´t your main job?” he asked, confused. He imagined that the ‘small mishap’ had to be business related.

“Oh. No, I assure you this is my job. My only job. What´s a simpler way to put it? Ah, yes, family emergency.” Dick gave looked at him over his shoulder. “Thinking I might be a double agent? Or modifying the hour of your arrival so we can meet outside before every class if more family emergencies come up?”

Conner stopped walking, sucked in a sharp breath.

Dick laughed again, kept on heading for the small locker room. “See you in a minutes. Glad to have you back,” he called before disappearing.

Conner watched him go before making his way to the back of the studio. The class hadn´t been disturbed at all by the men´s entrance, and he had no problem picking up on the steps he saw the others doing. He could spot Megan at the front line, her lips pressed tight in concentration. Her eyes were focused on the teacher, who on this occasion was a pretty redhead. She looked as concentrated as Megan, up until the song ended and Dick walked to where she was. There were a few gasps, some women straightened, but no one grinned as wide as the redhead when they were standing next to each other. They exchanged a couple of words, then Dick addressed the class. Conner was sure he wasn’t the only one who noticed how the redhead stayed by his side, staring at him longer than what would be considered polite. Conner noticed because he, too, kept his eyes on the teacher the whole time.

During the first water break, Megan went over to him and expressed yet again how happy she was to have him there. He smiled at her, answered her questions. She must have noticed he was distracted, and he must have been way more distracted than what he thought given she returned to her place before the short break was over.

The redhead stayed during the rest of the class. She stayed at the front and introduced new steps, and Dick took the opportunity to walk around the studio and correct some of the students´ poses, moved besides them to give them a closer look at a particular movement, congratulated and encouraged as he walked by. However, when he got to Conner, all he did was stare.

The latter tried very hard to ignore him. He kept his eyes on the redhead, on the woman in front of him. He mimicked their steps. He thought he was doing good.

“You´ve got hips. Use them.” The voice came near his ear a second before he felt hands on his hips. A warm and firm chest pressed against his back, and the hands dug into his hips, correcting his rhythm, actually making them move. Conner tensed, drew in a ragged breath. He turned his head, found Dick´s face merely a few inches away.  

His breath caught in his throat. His limbs froze. He was even sure his heart skipped a beat. At such a close distance, he could feel Dick´s warm breath, see how much of a radiant blue color his eyes were.

“Get out. Of my personal. Space.” The words spilled from his mouth in a clipped yet shaky tone before he could even think about him. He frowned, tried to look stern instead of embarrassed.

Dick´s lips twitched. He gave Conner a long look before making his hips move one last time and pulling away. “Don´t forget what I said. You have hips, and can move them quite nicely. Use them…” He tilted his head. “I don´t believe I can end the sentence with your name, since I don´t know it.”

The Conner thing to do would have been to glare draggers into Dick, turn on his heel and walk to the other side of the studio, if not out of it. Apparently, he wasn´t being much of a Conner today.

“Conner Kent,” he said, voice gruff.

One corner of Dick´s mouth lifted. “Use your hips, Conner,” he said, then released him and went to check on the remaining students. Conner waited to see if he corrected someone else´s movements the way he had corrected his. He waited to see if Dick got as close to another person as he´d gotten to him. He didn´t. He acted friendly, he was a great teacher. He didn´t touch anyone else but Conner.

Interesting. Kind of disturbing, but interesting.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

It turned into a weird, synchronized and silent habit. Even Megan commented on it, though as expected, she pointed out in her usual innocent manner that Conner´s dancing had gotten better, and it was probably due to the fact the teacher helped him more than any other student. The redheaded assistant also seemed to notice Dick paid more attention than was warranted to Conner, and she´d give him dirty looks throughout the lessons. Conner ignored them. Not that he could focus on something other than Dick inside the studio anyways.

Their touch was subtle, made to look unintentional, or necessary at best. It was brief, but constant. Conner had been improving, but most of the time he did a step wrong on purpose, or didn´t even try. Dick noticed, and they would share some short conversations, feather-like touches that would have them both smiling by the time Dick took over the class again. It was a habit, it was a game, and it was fun until they moved on to dancing with partners.

Conner wasn’t sure how many lessons he´d attended so far, but he knew it was at least five, since according to Dick and the redhead, dancing with a partner was quite an advanced step for the beginners. The students were asked to pair up with someone they felt very comfortable with, since the dancing would be risqué at times.

Megan was at his side in a flash, a hopeful look on her face. Conner gave her a weak smile, thinking for the umpteenth time that they had to talk. He needed to tell her the truth, especially because of…

“Partners?” Megan´s soft voice cut into his train of thought.

Conner blinked at her, then looked around. It was almost automatic. After spotting Dick talking to the redhead, he turned his attention back to Megan.

“Sure,” he said with a soft smile. She returned it with a bigger of her own, took his hand and dragged him to the front. The rest of the couples were already spread across the room.

Dick offered them both a cocky smile as they approached. “So nice to see you at the front for once, Conner.”

Conner couldn’t help but give a tiny, somewhat flirty smile back. In the past few weeks he´d learned what ‘flirting’ could mean, that there was more than one way to flirt, that even he could try and do it. He was learning to dance. If he didn´t trip over his own feet anymore, he could learn to use his smiles and words as well. After all, he had the best teacher for that.

“It´ll be nice to watch you dance so closely for once,” he answered.

The redhead tensed right away. Megan adopted a curious expression. Dick laughed. “Likewise,” he said, then was pulled away by the redhead, who pressed a button on the little remote control. Music filled the room right away. Dick and the redhead accommodated their hands and stances. They exchanged a couple of words before Dick nodded. They began dancing.

It was nothing like what they´d done in class before.

Conner couldn´t help but stare at them both with his eyes as wide as saucers. The music was different, a beat he hadn’t heard during classes. It was strong, it was fast, it was intense. It was the type of music he´d expect to hear in the night clubs Megan had dragged him to before. It was a beat that called for physical closeness, half closed eyes and wandering hands.

The redhead was all for it. Her back was pressed against Dick´s chest, one of her hands tangled in his hair, the other on his neck. Her body curved, bent, shivered, and her hands slid down his neck to his chest. Her hips and legs moved. He gave her a twirl, and then her arms were around his neck. Only their lower bodies moved after that in something that wasn´t just dancing. His hands traveled down her body as well, touching her hips, lightly below her abdomen. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks red, and the heaving of her chest was quite visible. She was giving it her all and enjoying it. She was getting carried away.

Dick was not.

Conner saw his body respond to the redhead´s movements, saw his arms brush against hers, his hands touching the places he should, no matter how intimate it was. His eyes were on her body, and instead of looking as absorbed as she did, his eyes were serious, and his lips were drawn tight in concentration.

The song ended with her back once again pressed against his chest, her arm around his neck, his face almost buried in hers. She was panting, and her eyes were still closed.

Dick released her before she recovered, helped steady her before turning back to the class. While also breathing hard, he did not look nearly as affected as her.

“That´ll be the end product, and we´ll work on this routine a few steps at the time. I hope you paired with a person you´re comfortable with, as I suggested. As you saw, there is quite a lot of intimate physical contact. Anyone want to change partners at the last minute?”

The silence was thunderous.

“I´ll take that as a no. All right, Barbara and I will start over. Let´s go. One, two, three, four.”

Conner received Megan in his arms and placed his hands where he saw Dick do it on the redhead (no matter how often someone said her name, Conner couldn’t remember it). The two of them locked eyes, and Conner understood. Yeah, Megan wasn’t his first choice for a dancing partner either.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Four lessons later Megan finally gathered enough courage to tell him he wasn’t doing good enough. Conner didn’t know if she´d spoken because she´d gotten tired of it or because during that particular lesson Dick had told them about the amateur dancing contest to be held in a bit over a month. He´d told them they would present a couple routines as a group, but he´d also encouraged them to sign up alone or with their partners, create a routine of their own and present it during the contest. 

She talked to him after the lesson was over and everyone was packing their things. She was biting her lip, looking nervous as she spoke. Conner wasn’t sure if he felt relief or guilt.

“Before you say that if that´s the case maybe I should get another partner… I don´t want to dance with anyone else. I´m not saying you´re a bad dancer, Conner, not at all! You have been doing great, but I would like us to do even better at the dance contest, both with the group routine, and maybe one of our own?”

Conner stared at her in silent amazement, also a growing panic. Megan was a sweetheart. He had never seen it so clearly as he did then. Here she was, asking him to improve his dancing in the nicest way possible because she wanted to do this together and have an actual chance of winning. She could have gone with the man who´d asked her at least twice to dance together and with who she often talked, but she hadn’t. She was sweet, she was gentle, and even if he didn´t return her feelings, he didn’t deserve them. He also owed her this, at the very least.

Conner couldn´t find his voice for a couple of minutes. However, when the shock and the panic passed, he cleared his throat and nodded. His eyes darted over to the corner where Dick was fixing the wiring of a speaker. “I´ll ask Dick or the redhead for some extra classes,” he said, and laid his hands on her shoulders. “It´s okay, Megan, I´m not mad or offended. I´ll give it my best. Don´t worry.”

She stared at him with big surprised eyes, then let out a relieved laugh. “Thank you, Conner! Thank you!” She gave him a big hug, murmured something about being late for an appointment and ran for the door, calling another heartfelt thank you over her shoulder before leaving.

One corner of Conner´s mouth lifted. He turned around, headed over to where Dick was finishing with the speaker. The redhead got there before he did, spoke to him and raised her eyes. She looked surprised when she saw Conner approaching, and when Dick´s eyes landed on him, he too looked a bit shocked.

“Yes, Conner?” he murmured, tilting his head to the side.

Conner felt his steps falter. His hands fisted, and he cleared his throat like four more times than what was necessary. By the time he was ready to speak, the redhead and Dick were staring at him both curious and worried.

“Can I get extra lessons?” Conner was as surprised as the other two when the words left his mouth.

He hadn´t meant to say that. Well, he had, but he´d thought about making small talk or explaining the reason before actually asking. He hadn’t planned on spilling the beans so soon.

He turned beet red as he felt Dick´s gaze sharpen. The redhead blinked at him, and she spoke before Dick could. “Extra lessons? But you´ve been doing great, Conner. Is this because of the dancing contest?”

Conner looked at her, then at Dick, the floor, met Dick´s eyes again. He nodded. “It is because… because of Megan. She wants to enter the dancing contest as partners,” he muttered. “I´m not as good as her, let alone as either of you. But it looks like she really wants to do this, and she wants to have an actual chance of winning. With me. And that won’t happen. I mean, unless I get better. So.” He shrugged, unable to speak any more.

Dick had gone quite still by the time he´d finished talking. His eyes were wide, and he looked even more surprised than before. The redhead, on the other hand, looked delighted, ecstatic, almost started bouncing in place.

“You´re doing this for and because of Megan?” she asked, and threw the other teacher a glance over her shoulder, then turned back with a smile that made all of Conner´s hairs stand up on end. “I´d love to help out. Megan is such a sweetheart, and you wanting to do this because of her is even sweeter. I´ll get you up to speed in no time so you and Megan can even try to practice on you own. I can even teach you some nice extra moves…”

Why did Conner have the feeling she was getting the wrong idea? She looked like she was giving him relationship advice, which was silly, because he didn´t _have_ a relationship. Not a romantic one, and not one with Megan.

“She´s my friend,” he interrupted, suddenly feeling the need to elaborate. “We´ve been friends for a long time, and I hope we are for many more, but that´s the only reason I´m asking for help. I want to support a friend. Nothing less, and nothing more.”

The redhead´s smile disappeared. She blinked at him, confused, then her expression clouded over. However, before she could speak, Dick placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I´ll take it from here, Barbara. Thanks for your help today, but it´s getting late and you should get home, you said your dad was going over to have dinner, right?” Dick stepped forward, flashing one of his signature blinding grins at her, then at Conner, who swore it got wider once the amused blue eyes landed on him. Dick stepped close to him, close enough that Conner could pick up on the smell of sweat and faint cologne under it. “How about we begin your extra lessons today?”

The voice was huskier than ever, vibrating low and intimate down his spine. He shivered despite himself, and swallowed hard. “Fine with me. I´m free all night.”

He regretted his choice of words as soon as the redhead´s jaw tightened and Dick´s laugh filled the air.

“Dick…” she began, but the latter was already picking up the little remote.

“Don´t worry. I can deal with one student. I´ve had my eye on him for a while anyway,” he said, and gave her a rather distracted wink.

Despite the light-hearted words and gesture, even Conner could see how much those words stung the redhead, who grabbed her sports bag and left with a hurried goodbye.

Conner shifted his weight from one foot to the other, wrinkling his nose as he divided his attention between the still swinging door and the man a few feet away from him.

“I was going to ask you some serious questions if you´d told Barbara you were doing this for Megan because you want to be more than friends with her.”

Conner´s eyes didn’t move away from Dick after that. “Excuse me?”

Dick smiled a second before the songs from the previous class came up. He dropped the remote, closed the distance between them again. “I´ve been getting so close to you as of late, and you´ve been letting me. I was pretty sure you and Megan weren´t together, but you almost gave me a heart attack. Step one when it starts again. We´ll do the couple´s routine first so we can both see what you need to work on.”

Conner shifted, his legs and arms moving into the starting position almost as if it were a reflex. He wasn’t sure what he´d expected, but Dick sliding between his arms and adopting the female´s position sure wasn’t what he thought would happen.

His breath caught in his throat when he felt Dick´s back press against his chest, one of the strong arms wrap around his neck. His heart skipped a bit when Dick tilted his head back, and stopped altogether when he felt the soft and warm breaths against his neck. His body trembled, his hands shook as he repositioned them on Dick´s hips.

The song ended. The same melody filled the room a second later. Dick relaxed against him, and there was no need for him to voice anything. Conner moved, Conner lead, and Dick followed.

It was, a couple steps in, the smoothest dancing experience he´d had. By now, he knew the steps by heart, knew what he had to do in order to lead his partner. He hadn’t noticed he wasn’t actually leading Megan when dancing until he realized what leading really meant. He was leading his own movements, and Dick followed them, fell into step with them, moved where Conner´s hands indicated, relaxed and moved against his body as much as Conner did against his. The control Dick gave him was overwhelming, and yet it felt like this had been missing before.

The beat changed, slowed, and so did their movements. Conner laid his hand on Dick´s shoulders, trailed them down his arms until he got to his hands. He rolled his hips as he brought Dick´s hands up to his face, rubbed his cheeks against them before laying them on his neck. He lowered his own hands to his hips once again, moved them to his stomach and downward, palms hovering over his groin. Dick´s body trembled, bucked, and Conner let out an umpteenth sharp breath. Dick´s back wasn’t the only part of his body pressing against Conner´s, and in a couple of minutes, he already understood why whenever class started, little groups of women would huddle in the corners and giggle while they stared at Dick´s backside. He hadn’t taken a good look at it, but now, more than knowing what it looked like, he knew what it felt like, and how incredibly well it seemed to fit against him.

The beat changed once more. Dick turned in his arms, wrapped his own around Conner´s neck, trailed his hands down his back and drew his face closer as the song came to an end. Conner made a sound low in his throat, dug his fingers into his hips.

Dick´s breath hit his face when he let out a soft laugh. His body trembled again, and it took him a moment to speak. “Now that´s what I call using your hips. You have learned so much,” he whispered, still winded. He tilted his face, and their noses touched. “Maybe we need to work on your twirls, and your footwork. Above all, we need to work on your confidence. You know the routine, you can move, all you need is to feel as confident with Megan as you did just now. And she needs to trust you. You can lead, you´re good at doing it. God, you do lead. You…”

Conner was the one who let out a laugh this time. He closed his eyes, grazed their noses once, twice. “Dick?”

“Hmm.”

“I don’t like Megan that way.”

Dick went still for a couple of seconds, then chuckled, closed his eyes. “I know,” he whispered. “Lead me again?”

“ _Yes_.”

Conner didn’t care how much he sounded like his excitable older brother when saying that little single world.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Dick liked being led. Conner noticed it during that first dance, but as they continued with the private lessons, he began realizing just how much Dick liked handing over the control to him on the dance floor. More often than not, if they weren’t learning the steps, Dick danced with his eyes closed, and his body was always loose, nimble, _willing_. Conner had never seen him so at ease when dancing with the redhead. With her, Dick always looked serious, concentrated. He looked like he was working hard to nail the steps, to make the choreography perfect. He moved flawlessly, but not freely.

With him, Dick managed to do both. His attitude changed, his body language changed. While dancing together, Conner saw a different side of him. He could see beneath the flirty and cocky exterior, under the confident and easy going dancing teacher. He got glimpses of a more vulnerable, real Dick Grayson. It fascinated him, and the fascination grew during every meeting before the group lesson, every private lesson after the group was gone. They fell into an easy pattern of meeting an hour or so before and having some iced tea before making their way to the studio together. During the class, they´d be nothing more than a teacher and a student, two men with a dance partner and friend. They would dance and put their efforts into making it nice to look at. Once it was only the two of them inside the studio, they were two men making small talk, laughing, sharing stories while their bodies got to know each other on the dance floor.

Conner was smitten by the second week. By the third, he´d almost forgotten why he´d asked for extra lessons in the first place. Of course, Dick hadn’t forgotten the why, and three days after Megan gave Conner the track and showed him the steps to practice for their personal routine, Dick had Megan and him arrive at the studio one hour before. Megan looked as happy as she always did, and wasted no time in rushing over to Dick and thanking him for helping Conner out. She told him how they´d practiced several times already, how much better Conner was doing, and how excited she was to show everyone all their progress at the contest. Dick listened patiently, smiling, even though he´d already heard about it all from Conner. When Megan done, he only said he´d love to see how much they´d improved together.

The music came on. She and Conner adopted their positions. It wasn’t the same as with Dick, and it wasn’t what he wanted, but he was used to it, and had to do it.

He met Dick´s eyes, gave a nod, and soon enough he and Megan were dancing to the choreography she´d put together. It was awkward, it was clumsy, but it was understandable. When they were finished, Dick walked over to them, looking thoughtful.

“You both have memorized most of the steps by now, as far as I can see. Conner, we need to work on your footwork for this routine as well, and hand placements.” Conner nodded, a tiny smile spreading along his lips. Dick smiled back, then turned to Megan. “Megan, as usual, I have no suggestion or critique when it comes to your dancing. However, I have noticed this problem from the very beginning.” Megan´s expression sobered, and she looked worried. “You have to trust Conner to lead.”

Two pairs of eyes flew wide, and for once, the reaction didn’t make Dick laugh. Instead, he kept his expression serious, yet soft. “You need to relax, and trust him to do his part. Give him a chance, let him guide you this one time and see how it goes.” His gaze turned warm, and he stared at Conner, smiling ever so slightly. “Relax, trust. You´re in good hands, I assure you. Shall we give it a try?”

Megan´s cheeks had turned red, but she nodded, excused herself for a quick trip to the bathroom. When she was gone, Dick stepped closer to Conner, and laid a hand on the side of his neck. “You also need to relax. Close your eyes. And be patient. You and I will dance as many times as you want, before and after the contest.”

Dick´s eyes were softer than Conner had ever seen them. He looked… Conner couldn’t pinpoint what he looked like, but the closest word would be touched.

Conner frowned, moved a couple inches forward. He raised the hand that laid on his neck and tugged, closing the distance between them once for all. Dick went still, blinked at him, then flashed him a blinding smile. “Not the patient type, I could tell.”

Conner didn’t take the bait. Instead, he scrutinized his expression, tilted his head forward so their noses could touch. “Why do you like being led?” he whispered, and as he spoke, their noses kept touching, their breathings mingled, and his hands slid down his sides to his waist, pressed their bodies together. “And why on the dance floor?”

Dick had closed his eyes the moment Conner had gotten close. He tilted his head gently, parted his lips and let out the softest of groans. “I stand corrected. You´re not the patient type. At all.”

“ _Dick_.”

He laughed, laid his own hands on Conner´s shoulders. “I have three brothers and an adoptive father at home, three of whom forget to eat, take a shower and take a break from work if I´m not around to pull them by ears and drag them to the table. When my father is out of town, I´m the only one who can step in for business meetings and corporate matters as of now. Jason has no interest whatsoever in the family company, and Tim isn’t old enough yet, though he has the skill. Damian…” Dick shook his head, let out a chuckle. “Lastly, I´m a dance teacher. My job consists of teaching and leading different groups of people. I´m always in control, always supposed to take the first step and make things happen. With you it´s different. You get to make the first step, and I just get to enjoy following your lead. It´s freeing. To be honest, I love it. I love dancing with you.” Dick dug his fingers into the other´s man shirt. “But don’t misunderstand me. I also enjoy hanging with you out of the dance floor.”

Conner´s lips twitched. “I like taking the lead both in and out of this studio.”

“Hey now, don´t go tooting your own…”

Conner let out a laugh, surprised Dick had fallen for that, and silenced his words by pressing his lips against Dick´s, staying like that until they heard steps coming down the hall.

“Got you,” Conner murmured, and Dick´s slight punch and blush threw was too much for him. By the time Megan came back, Conner was laughing so hard he could barely stand.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~

Megan´s screech hit him a second before her body collided against his. He grasped at her desperately, trying not to let her fall as she wrapped herself around him like a monkey. He staggered, managed to hold on to her shoulder and waist. Megan buried her face in her shoulder. She appeared to be sobbing, but he wasn’t sure why. After all…

“Second place! Conner, we won second place! Second place! We did it!”

Yeah. That´s why he didn’t understand why she was crying.

He gave her shoulder awkward spats, tried his best to not stagger again. He let her cling to him until the sobs stopped, then helped her back to her feet.

“Aren´t you happy?” he asked, frowning.

Megan gave another screech, then burst out laughing. “Of course I am! Conner, this is amazing, you did amazing! It was even better than when we practiced! It was unbelievable.” She stared at him with wide and shiny eyes. “Thank you for this. You worked so hard, put so much effort into this. I can´t… I can´t thank you enough.”

Conner shook his head, waved his hand in a weak gesture. More than happy, he felt relieved. They´d done it, they´d made it through the dancing contest in one piece. They´d even gotten a silly trophy. He could consider this a victory.

“Beautiful work, the both of you.”

Both him and Megan turned at the sound of Dick´s voice. He gave them both a big and proud smile, slid his hands into his jacket´s pockets.

Conner moved without even thinking. One second, he was standing next to Megan. The next, he had Dick between his arms, and his lips met a pair of surprised half-parted ones.

Dick froze for the first few seconds, but Conner didn’t stop. Instead, he brought him closer, deepened the kiss. Dick kissed him back slowly, and by the time the kiss came to an end, the two of them were panting.

A soft sigh brought Conner back to reality, and the two men turned to find Megan looking at them, holding her face against her palm, a weak smile on her face.

Dick opened his mouth to speak. Conner let out an unintelligible sound. Megan waved her other hand in the air.

“Oh, don´t worry about it. I´ve had my suspicions for several weeks now. Barbara´s reactions were also a telltale.” She took a deep breath in, then smiled and walked towards them, holding out both her arms. She wrapped one arm around each of their necks and hugged them close. “Thank you. Thank you both for doing your bests and humoring me all the way. Thank you for considering my feelings as well, but I´m actually really glad Conner has found you, Dick. He´s never been very good at making friends, or dating. I´m happy for you. The two of you.”

Dick and Conner exchanged glances, then Conner shook his head, leaned it against Megan´s. After a few seconds, he sighed. “I didn’t deserve you anyways.”

The other two laughed at that, and Dick also leaned his head against Megan´s. “Never been good at making friends, huh? Want to meet up one day and tell me all about his awkward childhood?”

“Hey.”

Megan laughed again. “Whenever you´re free, I´d love to.” She pulled away with a smile, held their hands a few seconds. “But not today. You two must go celebrate our victory, and I will too.”

As soon as she´d finished speaking a male voice called out her name. She turned, her smile widening, and waved. The student Dick had seen talking to her before popped up among the crowd, and started walking in their direction.

“Angel fish, you rocked it out there!” he called.

Megan laughed, turned to Dick and Conner. “I must get going. See you both next week!” She waved at them one last time before jogging over to the other student. They bumped shoulders, vanished between the crowd.

Conner watched them go with wide eyes. He didn’t react until Dick´s warm hand found his.

“Surprised she got over you faster than you thought?” he asked amused.

“What? Oh. No, that´s not it.” He frowned. “Angel fish? What kind of nickname is that?”

Dick burst out laughing, tugged on Conner´s hand and started making his way to the exit with Conner following quite obediently. “You think you can think up better nicknames?”

“No, but come on. Angel fish?”

Maybe I can think up one for you.”

There was a sharp intake of breath. Silent footsteps. Then Conner tugged on his hand. “Don´t you _dare_.”

Dick laughed again.

**Author's Note:**

> Another small contribution of mine to this pairing´s tag. I want whoever who clicks on the tag to have loooots of stuff to read XD. So yeah, I hope this came out decent


End file.
